


Blake at the Pet Shop

by Kiiratam



Series: BeeDSM [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM novice Blake, BDSM preparations, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Ruby is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake goes shopping at the pet store, despite not having a pet.Takes place in Volume 6, Chapter 7 (before going to the Atlas base). (My BMBLB fic index)





	Blake at the Pet Shop

Blake's ears hurt. She hadn't had to do the bow trick in weeks, and her ears had gotten used to freedom again. But given the circumstances, she wanted all the anonymity she could get. Blake was in a little pet shop in Argus. She'd ducked in while they were all at the market. Refilling supplies, trying to relax just a little bit before they had to go back to figuring how to get to Atlas.

  
Two aisles down, a dog started barking, and Blake suppressed a wince. Hooked her thumbs into her belt loops, and returned to studying the display in front of her. Collars, leashes, harnesses, tags, all for pets of various sizes. 

  
There was another reason she had tied her tops ears up in a bow. Some people got very strange ideas about Faunus owning pets. Or being in pet shops. Or Faunus and animals in general. Or just Faunus.

  
Personally, Blake had never had a pet, but she'd also grown up on the road, then on the run. It was hard to justify owning a pet when there was barely enough food for all the people in the caravan. And it wasn't like canine senses were any better than Faunus senses, so having dogs as guard animals didn't make sense. And cats - well, Blake would have felt odd about owning a cat.

  
Maybe that was just a weird personal aversion. Her mom seemed to attract stray cats when they were in cities, and she'd used that to wreck mayhem more than once. But to Blake, it would have felt vaguely like having a toddler as a pet. She couldn't really parse it out any better than that. If she wanted companionship, she had books. And the rest of her team again. And Yang.

  
And it was Yang's fault that she was here at the pet store. Sort of. Not really. Yang hadn't made Blake come. But she had put certain... ideas... in Blake's head. Stupid, stupid ideas that Blake somehow couldn't get **out** of her head.

  
It had really all started back at Beacon, when Yang had made a joke. About letting Blake tie her up and punish her. And vice versa.

  
But that was it. Just a dumb joke. So incredibly dumb. Blake couldn't believe she'd made it all the way to the pet store, it was so idiotic.

  
Just a stupid joke that had lit Blake's imagination on fire. She could return to that image of Yang, tied and gagged in their bunk-bed at Beacon, exactly as she'd first imagined it. And then there was the image of herself, collared, with Yang holding her leash.

  
The very idea was humiliating. Embarrassing. Disgraceful. Just the kind of incredibly twisted stuff that humans imagined all Faunus were into. Unfortunately, it also made Blake feel weak in the knees, and uncomfortably warm.

  
Running away after the fall of Beacon hadn't helped. Blake had thought she was doing the right thing. Had convinced herself of that. And then Sun, and Ilia, and her parents, had managed to talk her down. Off the ledge of her 'heroic sacrifice.' So she'd gone after the White Fang, and, as luck would have it, reunited with RWBY.

  
But Blake knew that she had been wrong to run. But she was still scared that she'd do it again. She'd left Adam. _Escaped. I escaped Adam._ She'd left her parents. She'd left Beacon and RWBY. Blake needed to tie herself to her team, make sure she couldn't talk herself into running ever again. But unlike with Adam, Blake would tie the knots. She would choose how to bind herself to her friends. Because they needed her, and she needed them.

  
Especially Yang. Even if things were still a bit tense between them. Which was Blake's fault, too, for the stupid things she'd said back on the farm. But she was trying, and Yang was trying, and... everything was getting better. Slowly.

  
Yang had gone off to get supplies for Bumblebee, and Blake had wanted to go with her. But she'd also come to a decision about Yang. And that was why she was at the pet store.

  
She was going to buy a collar. And leash. For herself. And give them to Yang. _And then, I will die of embarrassment._

  
That part could wait. The 'giving them to Yang' part could also wait. But Blake wanted to have them. If she had them, even buried in her pack, it would be an anchor to Yang. She knew that was silly. _If it works, it's not silly. If it literally takes Yang holding my leash to not run away again, I'll do it. I will._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Blake started actually looking at the display again. She'd measured her neck before she'd come, since it would have been pretty obvious what her intentions were if she started trying on collars. She wouldn't have been able to do that in public. Which was another reason why she was at a pet shop, and not a sex toy boutique. Whoever was minding the boutique would certainly have been able to answer any of Blake's questions, and help her find exactly what she was looking for, and would probably have seen it all before, and wouldn't have asked too many embarrassing questions. But on the other hand, if she was shopping at a pet store, no one would have to know what she was buying the collar and leash for. Or question her at all. And frankly, literally having a collar designed to restrain an animal? That was part of the appeal. The sick, twisted, depraved appeal.

  
_I will literally never be able to actually give this to Yang. Ever. I definitely won't be able to explain it. What if it was just a dumb joke? Yang flirted with everyone back at Beacon. She can't have been serious. I should just go._

  
Blake set her feet and blew out a breath. _No. I'm going to pick out a collar and a leash and maybe a tag, and go pay for them, and then leave. And I will give them to Yang. Once we're on level ground again._

  
She found the section for large dogs, which was just about right for her. Really, she was on the edge of medium and large, but for this, she'd rather have a bit of extra room. She could always punch another hole if she needed it smaller.

  
Material? Blake reached out and felt a few of them. Mostly synthetic fibers. Soft, but stiff. Brightly colored. She wasn't really feeling any of them. Then there was the leather, which... definitely had more appeal. They only had black or brown. Blake would have liked to get something in yellow, or purple, but black would do. She looked through them, seeing if any of them had designs she liked. Some Vale knotwork, one with metal spikes, a couple with religious verses, or invocations, or just common dog names. Spike, Rex, Fluffy, the usual.

  
Just plain black leather would do. She could always get another later. Or Yang could get her one.

  
_Focus, Blake. Just grab your new collar, and don't think about Yang too much._

  
Blake took one of the collars. With a plain steel buckle and leash ring. She moved on to the leashes.

  
The retractable ones absolutely did not fit what she was looking for. And most of the rest were the same synthetic fibers in bright patterns and colors. Just black leather and steel hardware would do. Fairly short. She found one that matched the collar, and grabbed it. A bit longer than she might want, at five feet, but she could live with that.

  
The shop had a little machine that would print out metal tags, stamped with whatever name was entered. Blake looked at it speculatively. Thought about what name she'd want on her tags. Tried very hard not to blush at most of the ones she thought of. There would be some kind of profanity filter on the machine. There had to be. She could use her own name. Or 'Violet', if she wanted to reference FitzBattleaxe. That was a bit lovely-dovey for something to hang on her collar, though. Passionate love between women was all well and good, but Blake wanted something a bit more primal.

  
"Hey Blake! What're you doing?"

  
Blake jumped, spun around to face Ruby. "Just looking!" That wasn't going to work. Not even on Ruby.

  
It didn't. Ruby raised her eyebrows. "You're holding things already."

  
Blake sighed. If there was anyone she absolutely could **not** be honest to about this, it was Ruby. 'Oh hi, Ruby. I was just buying a collar and leash so your sister can pull me up short and make me do whatever she wants.' Blake would feel more comfortable telling that to Weiss. Mainly because Weiss would mentally disconnect almost immediately, and try to forget she'd heard anything.

  
Different tactic then. "Can you keep a secret?"

  
Ruby leaned in, smiling. "Of course I can!" She looked around, lowered her voice. "What is it?"

  
"I was thinking about getting Yang a dog."

  
"Ooh!" Ruby went through a spectrum of different faces. "Ooh. You know, Blake, I don't really think that's a good idea right now. Even if I would love to have a dog with us. We could give them pets and love and snuggles, and use them as a pillow..."

  
Oh good, she was buying it. "Why not?" Blake tried to put the right amount of hurt in her voice.

  
"Well, there are lots of reasons. First, Yang already has a dog. You remember Zwei, right?"

  
Blake nodded. That furry little terror. Him and his unauthorized cuddles.

  
"B, we're kind of really, really, _incredibly_ busy already. And dogs are pretty high maintenance. It's not like cats, where you can just ignore them and they're fine with that."

  
"That is true."

  
Ruby held up her third finger. "And we're not really doing normal dog-person activities. We're Huntresses, wandering around, fighting Grimm, doing covert-y stuff, getting into big fights! I mean, if we had the time to get a combat trained dog, or to train them ourselves, like dad did with Zwei-"

  
"Wait, what?"

  
"What?"

  
"Ruby, you just said your dad trained Zwei."

  
"Well, yeah. Potty trained, leash trained, combat trained. Pretty normal." Blake tried to process that as Ruby ploughed ahead. "Anyway, taking an untrained combatant into battle is just irresponsible, and I would have thought you'd consider that."

  
There was no call for Ruby to use her 'disappointed leader' voice. Blake shot back. "What about Oscar? Or Jaune?"

  
"Well, I mean-" Ruby sighed. "Oscar's trying, and he's improving a lot. And Jaune has gotten a lot better! He's just- he was so used to having Pyrrha next to him, in a mini-shield wall, and I don't think he's adjusted well. And I really don't like that new sword mode he has. It seems to suck his brain out."

  
_Why did I bring up Jaune? Of course Pyrrha would also come up. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

  
Blake dropped her eyes. "Sorry, Ruby. You're right."

  
"Anyway." Ruby squared her shoulders, looked right at Blake. "We were all done shopping, and you didn't answer your scroll, so I started peeking into shops."

  
"Oh. Okay. Let me just buy these." Ruby gave her a very mom-like look. "I'm not going to get Yang a dog now. I just... want to have these so I can-" Blake paused, tried to think of a lie that could work. "Kind of like a promise to get her a dog when life is normal again."

  
To her relief, Ruby nodded at that. "Okay. I'll let everyone know I found you, and then go look at the cute puppies and kittens until you finish buying those."

  
It had worked. She would just have to remember to tell Yang about their cover story. When she gave Yang the leash and collar. Her leash and collar.

  
Blake paid for the items, and the cashier put them in a bag for her. She went to find Ruby. Who, true to her word, was cooing and making big eyes at the tiny baby animals romping around.

  
Ruby turned and smiled at her. "I do think it's a good idea, Blake."

  
"Just not right now."

  
"Yeah. It sucks. But we're doing important stuff. And that has to come before precious, adorable animals."

  
"I know. Thanks, Ruby."

  
"Oh! Turn the bag inside out. It's got a logo on it, and Yang said she was headed back to join us. Don't want to give anything away."

  
Blake nodded, did so. "Nice catch."

  
"Just trying to help. Just give me some advance warning before I become a dog-aunt, okay? I'll make a card and stuff."

  
_I may actually have to get Yang a dog at this point. Or I could let Yang explain things to Ruby. Or I could let Weiss explain, after she inevitably walks in on me and Yang._

  
Blake looked in the bag, reached out and felt the collar. Imagined the edge of it digging into her throat, Yang pulling tightly on the leash.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out_.

  
She should really get some privacy before thinking about this too much. Blake was pretty sure that her new toys would turn up in her dreams very shortly. Biting her lip, she followed Ruby out of the pet shop.


End file.
